openwishs_all_usefandomcom-20200214-history
Pups and the Bees
Characters Story “There we go, you’re all cleaned up!” Katie said, adjusting the last pieces of fur in need of cleaning on Aurora’s fur. “She looks beautiful Katie!” Rocky said with a smile. “If only you could be like her when it comes to baths,” Katie chuckled in amusement. “Don’t do this again!” Rocky snapped. “Is it true you hate baths, Dad?” Aurora questioned as she noticed her father’s embarrassment. “Well...” Rocky flinched as he attempted to hide his embarrassment. “Just spill it,” Katie giggled. “Okay...” Rocky flattened his ears against his head, searching himself for the courage to admit it. “Just say it Dad! No more hiding!” Aurora encouraged. “I’m scared of getting wet!” Rocky blurted out. “So you don’t like baths?” Aurora said teasingly. “But at least I’m not like Zuma!” Rocky argued. “Why? What’s his fear?” Aurora asked. “His scared of mud,” Rocky said, scanning the area to make sure the Chocolate Labrador wasn’t inside the pet parlour. “You’ve got to be kidding me! Next time I see Uncle Zuma I’m asking him!” Aurora exclaimed in shock of knowing her idol hated something she loved! “You can ask him now you know,” Katie stated just as Zuma entered the building, his fur spiked on end. The Chocolate Lab quickly shook himself, sending droplets of water scattering around the place. “Arrgh, wet!” Rocky exclaimed as a couple landed on his fur. “Hey, Uncle Zuma, is it true you are scared of mud?” Aurora asked, jumping down from the small stool she was on. “Er...” Zuma looked, ashamed to admit his fear to the young pup, “yes.” “So you were right!” Aurora said, wagging her tail knowing her father wasn’t teasing her. “Why? Do you not trust Dad?” Katie asked with a slight grin. “Um no?” Aurora questioned. “Say, Zuma, how is my wonderful snow pup going?” Rocky asked, trying to change the subject. “She’s fine,” Zuma answered. “Okay,” Rocky said before beckoning for Aurora to come to him. Together, the two dogs walked out of the doors and towards The Lookout where her siblings would already be off playing with their mothers. *** “Now, be very careful when around the bees,” Everest advised as the sound of buzzing nearby caught her ears. “Ha, I’m always careful!” Eagle boasted. “And remember, there is nothing to be afraid of. As long as you don’t make the bees angry, they won’t sting you,” Everest added. “Well I’m not scared!” Eagle exclaimed. “No your not,” Owl spat, “last time you saw a bee, you ran straight towards Dad and started crying.” “Well, that was in the past,” Eagle said, a wave of anxiety beginning to form inside him. “No fighting please,” Everest said, looking down at the small pups. “They always fight,” Hawk said, rolling his eyes at his siblings as if they had no knowledge of anything whatsoever. “I need you all to be silent as we are just about to get the honey from the bees,” Everest said slowly as she fell into a small crouch. The rest of the pups followed as they came closer to the beehive. “Now, we need some sticks. Do you guys think you could find some for me while I keep an eye on the bees?” Everest asked. “Of course Mum!” Siberia chimed. “Make sure I can still see you!” Everest called as the rest split up. Shortly after she had let them go, they all returned with a couple sticks. “Good, now I need to find some rocks,” Everest called, “Make sure you don’t get into trouble while I’m away.” The pups nodded as they watched the purple husky depart. “Remember what Everest said, let’s not get into any trouble,” Owl reminded. “I know,” Eagle barked, “not as if I was going to disobey her.” Just at that moment, a bee began to fly around the small pup curiously. “Help! Get off me!” Eagle said, batting the poor bee. “Eagle! No!” Siberia warned, but it was too late. Already the bee had taken aim and stung the small dog on the paw whilst the others watching on helplessly. “What happened?” Everest barked almost immediately as she heard the small pup whimpering. “He got stung by a bee!” Hawk wailed. “Don’t sorry Eagle, I’ll get the PAW Patrol,” Everest said, pulling the pups away and commanding for her pup tag to light up as if calling Ryder. “What is it Everest?” the boy’s voice almost immediately blared through the speakers. “I was teaching Owl, Eagle, Hawk, Siberia and Moscow how to get honey from a beehive in the wild, but Eagle got stung on the paw and it’s starting to swell!” Everest exclaimed, looking at Eagle in worry. “We’ll be on our way, Everest!” Ryder announced, hanging up. *** “PAW Patrol! To the Lookout!” Mint woke up from her kennel to hear Ryder’s voice blare through her pup tag. “Ryder needs me!” she shouted almost immediately, racing towards the elevator with the other pups. She watched as Marshall slipped on the floor before crashing into the other pups. A couple giggles began to arise yet before any of them could get up, the elevator was already moving onto the changing floor. From there, they changed into their uniforms before reaching the top floor in which they jumped out in a massive leap. “Ready for action Ryder, sir!” Chase announced. “Good job on making it so quickly pups!” Ryder began, “Everest was teaching her and Wing’s pups how to safely rob a hive of honey yet Eagle got stung. It’s up to us to help him!” Mint looked, catching a glimpse of worry from Wing and noticed him whisper the words “If their mother was here, she’d be so worried!”. “Mint!” The Cockapoo looked up as the boy pressed a button on his pup pad, “I need you to take care of the swelling and make sure Eagle is okay!” “If you’re ever in trouble, I’ll be your double!” Mint chimed. “Rocky! I need you with your air pump to make the bees sleepy so that way they won’t sting us!” Ryder added. “Green means go!” Rocky cried. Together, the pups slid down the slide before driving off to where Everest was. *** “We’re here Everest!” Ryder announced as he along side Mint and Rocky arrived. “Thank you so much for coming Ryder!” Everest cried. “No problem,” Ryder said, getting up from his quad bike, “I couldn’t let one of our second gen pups down.” Everest nodded as Mint got up and inspected the wound whilst Rocky began to set up his pump. “Can you please make it stop?” Eagle cried. “I don’t know, it’s swelled up really badly,” Mint observed. “Will he be okay?” Owl asked whilst Hawk stood back, not baring to even look at the swelled up paw. “He’ll be fine just as long as I can remove the stinger and put some ice on it,” Mint said, trying to locate exactly where the bee has stung. “I set up the pump Ryder!” Rocky called. “Thanks Rocky! Now get pumping!” the boy answered back. “Sorry if this may hurt,” Mint said as she pulled her tweezers from her pup pack. Eagle closed his eyes as a wave of pure anxiety washed over him like a wave. After a moment or so, he felt some of the pain all of a sudden go away. “There,” Mint said, opening the doors to her ambulance and putting the stinger away in a jar. “You should probably drive back to the Lookout in Mint’s ambulance Eagle,” Everest said, licking the still swollen paw. “Okay...” Eagle said with a mumble as Mint invited him into her ambulance. From there, she laid him down and put an ice pack on the still swollen paw. Afterwards, she closed the doors and drove off. *** “Wing, I’m proud to announce Eagle’s bee sting has successfully healed,” Mint’s voiced echoed throughout the hallway as Eagle slowly arose from his bed. “Really?” Wing looked down at the Cockapoo, his tail wagging in joy of knowing his son was alright. “You’re lucky he didn’t swell up really badly,” Mint said, “Ace and I had already concluded that once he got stung.” Wing nodded before Mint beckoned for him to follow into Eagle’s area. Eagle watched, dreary eyed as his father entered and looked down at the small puppy. “I’m so glad you aren’t actually allergic to bees and you’re okay!” his father cried, licking some of his pup’s fur. “You don’t have to make a huge fuss about it!” Eagle was about to say when Ace and Lani bounded in. “I wouldn’t normally say this to someone like you Eagle, yet I was actually worried you’d soon swell up just as badly as I did when I had a peanut,” Lani remarked. “Same,” Ace added. “Can we play outside now Auntie Mint?” Lani asked, ready to make her trademark puppy face. “Okay, but take Eagle with you,” Mint advised. “There is no way I’m going to play with you two pups!” Eagle barked. “Oh, Eagle,” Wing chuckled with a smile. The End